


day 1 - soulmate

by im_on_craic



Series: oikawa rare pair week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, theres kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: Of all the tomfoolery Oikawa had experienced in his life, having the words "who feeds the Loch Ness Monster?" tattooed on the inside of his elbow definitely reaches his top five, right next to the time Iwaizumi swallowed a crayon and the time his sister shaved his eyebrows off.





	day 1 - soulmate

Of all the tomfoolery Oikawa had experienced in his life, having the words " _who feeds the Loch Ness Monster?_ " tattooed on the inside of his elbow definitely reaches his top five, right next to the time Iwaizumi swallowed a crayon and the time his sister shaved his eyebrows off. He figures it was destined to be up there in the ranks, proving to Oikawa just how much of a joke his life has become. But he's not mad or anything, just unreasonably chill. Shit like this happened to him all the time, what's new? 

 

Of course, just like the next guy, he's desperate to know who would say these words to him, antsy to know which idiot is his destined soulmate, chosen by the stars to fill Oikawa's life with maximum happiness. He thinks someone stupid enough to ask a question like that will give him more migraines than glee. 

 

And as all best friends do, Makki gets an absolute kick out of Oikawa's dumb soulmate tattoo, cackling in the club room like some evil Disney villain until Oikawa wrestles him into a headlock. He's lucky his own tattoo is something deep and meaningful (shoutout to Matsukawa, that absolute poet), or else Oikawa would be on his motherfucking ass too. But the neat little scrawl on the inside of Makki's wrist is a freaking Queen Elizabeth II kind of mark, and Oikawa's measly tattoo is the bellhop who opens the door for it. 

 

He feels guilty about being embarrassed about his soul mark, because he knows many people who still haven't gotten theirs, and people who never got theirs. He should be grateful the almighty heavens blessed him with a destined partner in life, but he also gets the sickening feeling that his partner might be ten years younger than him. It's happened before, fifteen year-olds being the soulmate of a forty year-old who taught they'd never get their tattoos. In cases like that, it's easy to ignore the whole soulmate thing, and go on with your life, accepting the fact you'll have to find another soulmate. Oikawa hopes that isn't his case. 

 

The gods answer all his concerns a few weeks after his tattoo first appears. His sister had called him after school ended, and the team had a day off from practice. She had been frantic, telling him her son was supposed to get out of school in fifteen minutes and the downtown traffic was horrendous. Oikawa had easily accepted the duty, and had waved goodbye to his friends as he'd taken a different route that day. Takeru's school wasn't too far from his own, but he'd have to speed walk a little if he wanted to reach the school grounds before the final bell rung. 

 

Just as he's a bock away from the school, the train's yellow boom gates went down, signaling the passing of a train, and Oikawa was left impatient on the other side. A long line of cargo comes rolling down the tracks, taking a total of five minutes to pass by, before the gates rise again, and Oikawa sprints across the tracks, already late to pick up his nephew. 

 

He's lucky Takeru is a social butterfly, talking and laughing with other kids his age, and not crying like Oikawa had when his sister was late for him once. "Oi, Takeru," he called, huffing at the entrance gate. His nephew looks up from where he's currently immersed in whatever the little orange haired girl beside him is saying, and comes bounding over. "Who's this?" he questions, flashing Takeru's pal the friendliest smile he can muster in his current out-of-breath situation. 

 

"This is Hinata-chan," Takeru introduces, pointing at the girl. "Her brother's also late." Oikawa bristles. 

 

"Well, Hina-chan, we'll wait with you until your brother gets here, if you'd like," he offers, and she quickly agrees. They stay by the gate, the two children chattering vibrantly about all sorts of things, while Oikawa scrolls through his phone, giving his two cents here and there. Oikawa gets the vague sense that his little nephew is crushing, if his puffing chest and tinted cheeks are anything to go by. He' mentally rooting for the kid. 

 

Somehow, the conversation spirals from how their sensei fucked up that day, to their lesson on geography, and Takeru takes the chance to proclaim his extensive knowledge of fabled creatures all over the world. (All credits go to the mythical creature documentary Oikawa was watching the other day.) "In America, they have this crazy hairy dude called Bigfoot!" Takeru exclaims, waving his hands around frantically. Hinata-chan looks absolutely mesmerized by Oikawa's goofy nephew, that Oikawa almost laughs. "He lives in a forest, and he's, like, fifty feet tall!" He's nodding so fast, Oikawa's afraid his neck will snap and he'll have to endure the wrath of his older sister for letting Takeru hurt himself under Oikawa's watch. "Tooru, whats the other one the..." he trails off, before his eyes light up again. "Ah! Lock Knee Monster!"

 

Oikawa snorts. "It's the Loch Ness Monster," he corrects, letting his attention fall from his phone and to the kids. Takeru nods along, and then forgets Oikawa exists in favor of giggling with Hinata-chan. He and Hinata-chan are having such a good time, that Oikawa finds he doesn't really mind. His attention returns to his phone. 

 

He's halfway through texting the third-year group chat, when the kids grow restless, shouting at some guy pedaling at full-speed towards them. "Onii-chan!" Hinata-chan squeals, when the boy who looks like a close replica of her skids to a stop beside them. "You're late," she scolds, and then proceeds to whack his arm with her cute, pink backpack. 

 

"Sorry, sorry!" he exclaims, clapping his hands together in a sign of apology.

 

Hinata-chan ignores him. "You missed it," she cries instead, when her temporary anger subsides, and quickly begins relaying the mythical creatures conversation to him while he unstraps his helmet and climbs off his bike. "Takeru was telling me about this crazy fish dinosaur in Europe that's, like, a hundred feet long! His name is Nessie, and he lives in some lake or something," she chatters, almost as proud of her knowledge as Takeru had been earlier. 

 

"That's crazy, Natsu-chan," the brother says, and Oikawa's eyes follow him as he finally gets off the bike, and adjusts a bag over his shoulder. Their eyes briefly meet, and Natsu's brother gives Oikawa a small smile. "Is this the Takeru who told you about the Loch Ness Monster?" He asks Natsu, pointing at Oikawa. She vehemently denies it, and instead points out the real Takeru, while she continues to ramble on. 

 

"He's a big ole' fish, Shou-chan, swimming around all lonely!" Natsu's excitement suddenly halts, and all four boys look at her curiously. She's pale, eyes wide, when she looks at Shouyou and says, "we feed our fish, Nii-chan, but who feeds him?"

 

This _Shou-chan_ boy laughs, an airy laughter that kind of reminds Oikawa of bells, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Well, I don't know," he admits, laughter clinging to the end of his words. He glances back at Oikawa, and says, "who feeds the Loch Ness Monster?"

 

And fuck Oikawa's entire existence, because _of course_ , how did he not see this coming, what, with all the mythical talk? He'd hoped the nagging in his consciousness was just paranoia or something but, nope. It had been his brain warning his ass, letting him know shit was about to hit the fan hard. There's a sudden panic in his chest, when he doesn't know what to say next. He's heard of people who'd met someone that said their tattoo quote, but didn't have the same one in return. But that mostly happened to people with really boring marks, like, _one order of hot cocoa for aoi_ , or something, not a question about some fucking mythical creature. He's almost completely sure that this guy is his soulmate, but the possibility of him maybe not being his soulmate causes Oikawa to blurt out, "it was a hoax."

 

Shou-chan blinks, and the air is suddenly uncomfortably quiet. The kids seem to sense that something is off, too, and don't dare mutter a word. Then, the most rosy color rises to Shou-chan's cheeks, and his eyes widen to the size of saucers, and his mouth drops open, and Oikawa thinks _bingo_. "Y-You're, and, I?" Shou-chan splutters, glancing at the sky as if it'll give him some answers. _Been there, done that_ , Oikawa thinks again. 

 

Oikawa takes it onto himself to surge forward, and grasp the other male's hand in his. "What's your name?" He murmurs, awfully aware of how intimate this had suddenly become in front of two seven year-olds. The boy, his soulmate, impossibly becomes more flushed, and his hand is quivering in Oikawa's grip. 

 

"Hinata Sh-Shouyou," he stutters, mocha eyes locked with Oikawa's. "A-And yours?"

 

"Oikawa Tooru," he answers, voice strong and steady despite the current chaos going on in his mind. His brain is in maximum overdrive, struggling to think properly, that he doesn't really know what to say after that. And then, much to his utter horror, Takeru snorts behind them. Oikawa's gaze flickers over to him, and his cheeks burn at the sight of his evil nephew cackling like the spawn of Satan. Well, that is his sister's child. To make matters worse, tiny Natsu starts giggling too, orange curls bouncing all over the place. And, as if the heavens weren't pleased with Oikawa's total mortification, his soulmate starts laughing too. They've known each other for five minutes, and Oikawa already feels betrayed. 

 

Through his giggles, Hinata Shouyou manages to glance at him, face all adorably scrunched up, his free hand covering his mouth, and says, "would you like to go out for ice popsicles?"

 

Oikawa likes. He really likes. 

 

 

(He's not sure if it's the idea of ice pops he likes, or the bubbly boy that mentions it. He figures it's a package deal.)

**Author's Note:**

> did i proofread this? no


End file.
